My Son, My Love And My Tears chapt 3 (Sequel dari ff Promise)
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: Saat melihat Kyuhyun, amarah Jay Chou semakin memuncak, karena saat ia memandang Kyuhyun, ia teringat pada Siwon. Hingga, ia pun menendang pelayan yang masih berlutut di depan kamar Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya hingga Kyuhyun tersungkur ke lantai. Lalu Jay Chou segera menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan menguncinya. family WonKyuHaeBumTeuk


" My Son, My Love And My Tears" chapt. 3 (Sequel dari ff Promise) season 2

^^Sebelumnya

Beijing…

Perasaanku kenapa tidak tenang seperti ini, sudah 7 tahun aku cukup bersabar tidak mendengar suara cucu kesayanganku, meskipun Jay Chou selalu mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sibuk dengan urusan Sekolahnya, tetapi aku merasa Jay Chou berbohong padaku.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul tanpa sepengetahuan Jay Chou, dua hari ke depan nanti. Aku ingin melihat, apakah Jay Chou berbohong padaku atau tidak.

" Kyu, cucu kesayanganku…tunggu kakek datang untuk mengunjungimu", aku berbicara seorang diri sembari menatap wajahnya yang polos dalam foto yang kupegang saat ini.

OoO

^^ Selanjutnya

Kibum House~~~

Aku tiba di rumah, setelah aku membantu Donghae untuk mengantar dongsaengnya pulang bersama Donghae. Aku merasa ada yang aneh di rumah Kyuhyun, entah kenapa para pelayannya melarangku juga Donghae untuk mengantarnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sangat mewah itu.

Flashback~

" Tuan muda, Anda kenapa?", beberapa pelayan menghampiri kami dan dua orang pelayan segera memapah Kyuhyun dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya

" Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang", ujar salah seorang pelayan yang mengusir kami

" Wae?, kami hanya ingin melihat kondisi Kyuhyun, karena kami khawatir", sahut Donghae

" Mian, bukannya kami tidak memperbolehkan kalian untuk melihat kondisi tuan muda kami, hanya saja, jika tuan besar melihat kalian atau siapapun datang kemari untuk bertemu atau berkunjung menemui tuan muda kami, kami khawatir tuan muda akan semakin menderita", ujar salah satu pelayan menjelaskan pada kami

" Donghae, sebaiknya kamu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh pelayan Song", ujar salah seorang pelayan yang ternyata adalah appa dari Donghae

" Tapi, appa…",

" Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja, appa akan memberi kabar pada kalian tentang kondisi Kyuhyun. Kalian tunggu saja kabar dari appa, eoh…"

"Nee, appa…", sahut Donghae

Flashback End~

" Kenapa semua pelayan Kyuhyun sangat takut pada appa nya Kyuhyun?, apakah appa Kyuhyun sangat kasar padanya?, atau jangan-jangan memar yang ada di tubuh Kyuhyun itu adalah memar akibat perbuatan appa Kyuhyun?",

" Hya…, kenapa anak appa terlihat serius sekali melamunnya?, apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan, Kibum?", lamunanku buyar saat appa tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingku. Appa meletakkan sepiring Biskuit coklat di atas meja, dan juga dua gelas Kopi.

" Aish!, appa mengagetkanku saja", sahutku kesal pada appa

" Kamu sih, appa panggil-panggil dari tadi tapi tidak menyahut, apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan, anakku?", Tanya appa dan ia memberikanku segelas Kopi hangat yang telah appa buat untukku.

" Gumawo appa", ujarku dan meraih gelas yang ia berikan padaku

" Eoh…, sekarang ceritakan pada appa…, apa yang membuatmu terlihat berpikir keras seperti tadi?", Tanya appa menginterogasiku.

" Aniyo appa, hanya saja…mm…appa…, apakah di Dunia ini ada appa yang sangat kejam pada anaknya?", tanyaku penasaran

" Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?",

" Entahlah appa…, mungkin ini hanya pikiranku saja, tapi aku merasa…luka memar yang ada ditubuh Dongsaeng angkat Donghae itu adalah perbuatan dari appa nya"

" Maksudmu ,appa nya Donghae?"

" Aniyo, tapi appa kandung dari dongsaengnya Donghae"

" Mungkin saja ada anakku, tetapi…sebagai seorang appa…senakal apapun anaknya, seorang appa pasti bisa memaklumi anaknya dan tidak akan sampai menyiksa anak kandungnya sendiri, terkecuali anak yang ia pelihara bukanlah anak kandungnya, kejadian itu bisa saja terjadi", appa menjelaskan padaku, dan aku dapat menyimpulkan, kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun bukanlah anak kandung dari appa nya.

" Kamu mengerti, chagi?", Tanya appa

" Nde, aku mengerti appa. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun itu bukanlah anak kandung dari appa nya"

" Kenapa kejadian seperti itu tidak di laporkan ke pihak Polisi?", Tanya appa padaku. Aku cukup terkejut, dan perkataan appa ku cukup masuk akal juga, kenapa aku tidak berpikir seperti itu?.

" Appa benar, tapi…aku akan membicarakannya dulu pada Donghae"

" Nee, bicarakan dulu pada Donghae, dan ingat…, jangan terlalu lama untuk berpikir dan tidak mengatakannya pada pihak Polisi, karena luka memar yang sudah lama, dan sering dilakukan, akan membuat anak itu semakin parah kondisinya, bisa saja anak itu akan mengalami pembengkakan pada bagian organ dalam tubuhnya, dan itu sangat berbahaya, anakku" , perkataan appa membuatku agak takut,dan aku tidak tahu kenapa disaat memikirkan Kyuhyun aku jari teringat pada Siwon samchon.

" Appa…, samchon kemana?, samchon belum pulang?", tanyaku

" Opso…, Siwon masih di Pemakaman mengunjungi makam dongsaengnya"

" Henry samchon?",

" Nde, mungkin sebentar lagi Siwon akan pulang"

" Owh…, arasseoyo appa"

OoO

Pemakaman

Seorang namja paruh baya dengan jenggot yang sengaja tidak ia cukur, juga kumis yang melekat di bawah hidungnya, namja itu duduk di depan sebuah Nisan dongsaeng tercintanya, yang meninggal di dalam Penjara, saat ia melarikan diri bersama Jaehee. Namja itu sangat menyesal, karena ia tidak bisa membebaskan dongsaeng kesayangannya dan mengobati penyakit Ginjalnya. Namja itu selalu menangis di depan Nisan dongsaengnya yang bernama Henry.

" Henry…, mian aku telah membuatmu selalu menderita, karena aku yang tidak berguna ini, kamu tersiksa di dalam Penjara itu, karena aku yang tidak berguna ini telah membiarkan penyakitmu semakin parah. Henry…, kamu jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan membalas perbuatan Jay Chou yang telah membuatmu seperti ini" , namja itu berbicara seorang diri di depan Nisan yang sengaja berada pada posisi berlainan dengan makam yang lainnya. Posisi makam yang berada di daerah puncak dengan 2 Nisan lainnya, yaitu kedua orangtua Siwon.

" Appa…eomma…Henry…, bantu aku…bantu aku untuk membalaskan dendamku pada Jay Chou…, bantu aku untuk bertemu dengan wanita yang kucintai, juga anakku…"

OoO

Shin Jaehee

" Anakku…ada apa denganmu, chagi?, eomma disini chagi…, kamu harus kuat, eoh…"

" Jangan menangis anakku…eomma mohon…"

Hatiku sakit sekali jika melihatnya sakit seperti ini, wajahnya yang sangat pucat, bahkan ia selalu meringis kesakitan dan ia selalu memegangi perutnya. Aku takut…, aku sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Aku hanya bisa meraba cermin ini, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa memeluk anakku. Aku tahu, ia sangat membutuhkanku…

OoO

Kamar Kyuhyun

" Eomma…sakit eomma…, eomma…", bagian perutku semakin sakit, aku tidak tahu ada apa denganku, dan aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Aku membutuhkan eomma…, aku hanya membutuhkan eomma ku.

Baba yang sejak dulu tidak peduli padaku, bahkan jika aku sakit seperti ini, satu Dokter pun tidak ada yang datang untuk memeriksa kondisiku, karena appa melarang para pelayan untuk memanggil Dokter. Dan, aku selalu mengatasi rasa sakit hanya dengan bantuan Teukie ajussi yang selalu menemaniku di kamar ini.

" Tuan muda, minumlah obat ini…", Teukie ajussi datang ke kamarku dan ia membawakan segelas obat yang selalu ia racik jika aku sedang sakit.

" Gumawo ajussi…"

" Tuan muda…, mianhe…ajussi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, disaat tuan muda sakit seperti ini"

" Aku cukup senang karena ajussi selalu ada untukku…, obat yang selalu ajussi buat untukku sudah cukup untuk mengurangi rasa sakitku. Ajussi…, bisakah ajussi menolongku?", pintaku padanya.

" Apa yang harus ajussi lakukan untukmu, tuan muda?"

" Aku sangat ingin melihat wajah eomma ku, aku tahu mungkin ini adalah permintaan yang sangat sulit untuk ajussi lakukan, tapi…, sejak kecil aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat wajah eomma, karena baba telah membakar semua foto keluarga. Ku mohon, ajussi…ku mohon bantu aku" pintaku memelas.

" Saya sudah menganggap tuan muda seperti anak sendiri, tuan muda jangan khawatir, saya akan berusaha mencari foto nyonya besar untuk Anda"

" Kamsahamnida ajussi, kamsahamnida…cheongmal kamsahamnida", ujarku berterima kasih dan memeluk Teukie ajussi.

" Gwencana tuan muda", aku merasa mendapat kekuatan saat Teukie ajussi mau membantuku untuk mencari foto eomma yang sudah sangat lama ku rindukan. Walaupun hanya sebuah foto, paling tidak, aku bisa menatap wajah eomma meskipun aku harus menyembunyikannya jika ada baba. Karena hari ini baba pergi ke luar kota selama 2 hari, aku berharap Teukie ajussi berhasil menemukan foto eomma untukku.

OoO

Kasihan tuan muda, ia sangat merindukan sosok nyonya besar. Kebetulan hari ini tuan besar tidak ada, tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencari foto nyonya besar di dalam kamarnya. Karena aku adalah kepala pelayan di rumah ini, maka aku yang memegang semua kunci ruangan di rumah ini.

Aku sengaja masuk ke dalam kamar tuan besar, di saat beberapa pelayan yang lain sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Aku sengaja mengunci kamar tuan besar, agar tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam. Aku menggeledah meja, laci, juga buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak buku, namun aku tidak menemukannya.

" Huft…, dimana tuan besar meletakkan foto nyonya besar?", batinku

Aku tidak putus asa dan tetap mencari walaupun hasilnya tetap sama, hingga secara tidak sengaja, aku melihat ada satu buku yang miring, dan aku penasaran pada buku miring yang terletak di rak buku diposisi pojok kanan itu. Aku pun berencana mengambil buku itu, namun bukannya buku itu berhasil ku pegang, tetapi buku itu tidak bisa lepas dari tempatnya, melainkan saat aku memegang buku itu, rak buku ini bergeser secara tiba-tiba.

Aku cukup terkejut, karena saat rak buku itu bergeser, ternyata ada sebuah lorong gelap yang cukup panjang. Untung saja, aku selalu membawa Ponsel yang dilengkapi dengan aplikasi senter, hingga membuatku dengan mudah melalui lorong itu.

Lorong ini terdiri dari beberapa anak tangga, aku tidak tahu kearah mana lorong ini menuju, tetapi aku sangat penasaran, apakah tuan besar menyembunyikan sesuatu di lorong ini, atau tidak?. Aku terus melangkahkah kakiku, hingga tiba di ujung lorong, dan tunggu…

" Pintu apa ini?",

Dor..Dor…Dor…

Aku terperanjat ketika aku mendengar suara gedoran dari pintu dihadapanku ini.

" Tolong aku…, aku tahu kamu orang baik dan selalu menjaga anakku…ku mohon tolong aku"

" Anak?", batinku

" An..Anda siapa?", tanyaku penasaran

" Aku adalah eomma kandung Kyuhyun. Jay Chou telah berbohong pada anakku bahwa aku telah meninggal, tolong…aku tahu anakku sangat membutuhkanku…, tolong berikan foto ini pada anakku, dan katakan padanya, bahwa di foto ini adalah appa kandungnya, dan bukan Jay Chou".

Aku bingung, apakah yang ku dengar barusan ini nyata atau hanya khayalanku saja?, tetapi, jika hanya khayalanku, kenapa apa yang dikatakan wanita dalam ruangan ini sangat masuk akal?, apakah ia benar-benar nyonya besar?. Wanita itu memberikan sesuatu melalui celah dari bawah pintu, dan aku pun mengambil apa yang wanita itu berikan padaku. Sebuah foto yang telah usang, tetapi wajah kedua orang di dalam foto ini masih tampak jelas dilihat.

" Ku mohon, foto itu jangan sampai terlihat oleh Jay Chou. aku tidak ingin jika anakku semakin disiksa olehnya"

" Aku akan mengeluarkanmu nyonya", teriakku dari luar

" Kamu tidak bisa, karena Jay Chou yang memegang kunci ruangan ini", sahutnya dari dalam

" Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan nyonya?",

" Aku tidak tahu, tapi ku mohon…jangan pernah tinggalkan anakku, dan tolong katakan padanya bahwa aku masih hidup dan selalu menjaganya dari balik cermin yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan kamar anakku"

" Jadi…semua cermin yang ada di kamar tuan muda…Anda…bisa melihat dan mendengar suara tuan muda?"

" Nde…, dan satu lagi aku minta tolong padamu, tolong katakan pada baba ku, bahwa anak perempuannya masih hidup, dan jangan katakan apa yang ku minta ini di depan Jay Chou. kamu bisakan?"

" Nee, saya akan melakukan apa yang nyonya perintahkan pada saya"

" Gumawo…, mianhe jika saya merepotkanmu"

" Gwencana nyonya, dan saya permisi sekarang. Karena saya khawatir ada yang curiga jika saya kemari" , ujarku was-was

" Nee, pergilah…, gumawo"

" Cheonmaneyo nyonya…, saya akan kembali dan mengeluarkan Anda dari ruangan ini"

" Eoh…", sahutnya dari dalam.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak masuk ke lorong ini, tetapi hari ini…, akhirnya aku mengetahui kenapa di kamar tuan muda dipenuhi oleh cermin, dan hari ini jualah aku mengetahui bahwa tuan besar bukanlah appa kandung tuan muda. Sungguh sangat keterlaluan…, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu.

OoO

" Berengsek!, Klien kerja seperti apa itu?, Plin Plan sekali!", Jay Chou mendengus kesal karena dengan seenaknya rekan kerjanya membatalkan kontrak kerja secara tiba-tiba.

" Tu…tuan besar sudah datang?", Tanya seorang pelayan yang terkejut karena Jay Chou yang tiba-tiba pulang.

" Nde, wae?!", Tanya Jay chou membentak pelayan itu

" A..aniyo tuan"

" Dimana anak sialan itu?", Tanya Jay Chou yang ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun

" Tuan muda sakit, dan ada di kamarnya", sahut salah satu pelayan menyahut

" Cih!, baru saja masuk kuliah sudah sakit begitu, mau jadi apa dia?!, harus diberi pelajaran anak itu!", beberapa pelayan terperanjat mendengar perkataan Jay Chou, dan mereka pun berusaha mencegah Jay Chou agar tidak melakukan penyiksaan pada Kyuhyun.

" Andwae tuan besar…, kami mohon jangan siksa tuan muda lagi. Tuan muda sedang sakit parah, tuan", ujar salah seorang pelayan yang memohon pada Jay Chou

" Nde, tuan…kami mohon…berikan kesempatan pada tuan muda untuk beristirahat…, jangan menyiksanya lagi", ujar salah satu pelayan yang lainnya.

" Hya!, kalian tidak punya wewenang untuk mencegahku…aku ini adalah babanya, dan kalian semua hanya pelayan saja", sahut Jay Chou meremehkan para pelayannya

Saat Jay Chou hendak melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun, beberapa pelayan yang lain pun berlutut di depan kamar Kyuhyun, karena ingin mencegah apa yang akan dilakukan Jay Chou padanya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!", Tanya Jay Chou membentak para pelayannya

" Kami mohon tuan…, jangan siksa tuan muda lagi…kami mohon"

" Nde, tuan…kami rela tidak di gaji…asalkan tuan muda Kyuhyun tidak disiksa lagi"

" Nde tuan…, kami mohon…" kini semua pelayan pun berlutut mengelilingi Jay Chou, hingga membuat Jay Chou semakin naik darah pada Kyuhyun. Jay Chou mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan dengan ringannya Jay Chou melayangkan tinju dan menendang beberapa pelayan yang berlutut mengelilinginya.

" Dasar pelayan tidak berguna!"

" Berani-beraninya kalian membela anak sialan itu!"

" Rasakan ini!"

" Kalian bukan hanya tidak mendapat gaji, tetapi mulai sekarang kalian ku pecat!"

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, dan dengan kondisinya yang lemah, Kyuhyun berdiri sembari ia memegang gagang pintu kamarnya dengan sangat kuat.

" Jangan baba…jangan pecat mereka…mereka tidak bersalah. Lakukan saja apa yang baba inginkan padaku, tetapi jangan pada mereka…", ujar Kyuhyun yang berdiri sempoyongan.

Saat melihat Kyuhyun, amarah Jay Chou semakin memuncak, karena saat ia memandang Kyuhyun, ia teringat pada Siwon. Hingga, ia pun menendang pelayan yang masih berlutut di depan kamar Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya hingga Kyuhyun tersungkur ke lantai. Lalu Jay Chou segera menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan menguncinya.

Jay Chou yang diselimuti oleh dendam pada Siwon juga Jaehee, ia bahkan tidak peduli pada kondisi Kyuhyun yang terlihat sakit saat ini. Ia mencari di sekeliling ruang kamar Kyuhyun sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyiksa Kyuhyun, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya, hingga Jay Chou pun kembali menyiksa Kyuhyun dengan cara menendang bagian perutnya.

" RASAKAN INI ANAK HARAM!"

" Ampun baba…ampun..", ringis Kyuhyun kesakitan

" MESKIPUN BANYAK YANG KASIHAN PADAMU, TAPI AKU TIDAK PEDULI!, AKU TIDAK AKAN PUAS SEBELUM AKU MENYIKSAMU, ANAK SIALAN!"

" Apa salahku baba?, kenapa baba selalu menyiksaku?",

" Huh!, karena kamu bukanlah darah dagingku…!", ujar Jay Chou yang berjongkok setelah ia puas menendang Kyuhyun, lalu ia menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

" A…aku…aku bukan anak baba?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang sangat terkejut pada kenyataan yang harus ia dengar dari mulut Jay Chou.

Jay Chou tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, lalu ia menghentikan tindakan kekerasannya pada Kyuhyun, dan dengan sorot matanya yang penuh dendam dan dingin saat menatap Kyuhyun, Jay Chou pun ke luar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

" Baba…baba…jawab pertanyaanku ba…argh…", Kyuhyun tidak sanggup untuk berdiri, dan karena luka dalam yang dideritanya, Kyuhyun tidak sanggup untuk merangkak, dan ia hanya meringkuk memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Air mata berlinang deras, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendengar kenyataan pahit ini keluar dari mulut baba yang sangat ia hormati.

" Kamu bukanlah darah dagingku…!", perkataan it uterus terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun, dan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

OoO

Jay Chou yang ke luar dari kamar Kyuhyun, ia pun menuju kamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada semua pelayan yang kesakitan akibat tindakan kekerasan yang ia lakukan pada pelayannya tadi.

OoO

Teukie yang berhasil mendapatkan foto Jaehee, ia pun berencana untuk memberikan foto itu pada Kyuhyun, dan saat ia hendak memegang gagang pintu, Teukie cukup terkejut karena gagang pintu kamar Jay Chou bergerak. Teukie bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan ,jika yang membuka pintu itu adalah Jay Chou.

OoO

" Kenapa appa masih belum memberi kabar padaku?, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?, aku sangat mencemaskannya", aku mondar-mandir di dalam kamarku sembari aku memegang ponsel. Ingin sekali aku menghubungi appa, tetapi aku takut jika akan mengganggu waktu kerja appa.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan?", aku bingung sendiri, hingga aku teringat bahwa Kibum memiliki seorang samchon yang bekerja sebagai Dokter.

" Sebaiknya aku meminta tolong saja pada Kibum", aku segera memencet digit nomor yang segera menghubungkan padanya. Aku cukup menunggu lama, hingga akhirnya Kibum menjawab panggilanku.

" Nee, Donghae~ah, waeyo?", tanyanya

" Kibum~ah, bisakah kamu membantuku?", tanyaku padanya

" Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

" Bisakah samchonmu memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun?, aku sangat khawatir padanya, aku takut jika sesuatu terjadi padanya Kibum"

" Nee, aku akan bicara dulu pada samchonku, aku berharap samchon bisa menolong kita"

" Nee, aku tunggu jawabannya segera"

" Eoh", Tut…, aku pun memutuskan pembicaraan kami di Telepon.

" Semoga samchonnya Kibum, dapat menolong Kyuhyun"

OoO

Kibum segera ke luar dari kamar dan ia berlari menuruni anak tangga. Kibum segera menghampiri Siwon yang sudah kembali dari Pemakaman dan sedang bercengkrama dengan Heechul, appa dari Kibum.

" Samchoooooon…", seru Kibum dan berlari menghampirinya

" Waeyo, Kibum~ah?, kenapa kamu berlari seperti itu?", Tanya Siwon bingung

" Hos…Hos…Hos…, Samchon a..aku ingin minta tolong padamu", ujar Kibum yang masih ngos-ngosan

" Tolong apa?", Tanya Siwon dan memegang pundaknya

" Nde, kamu ini…apa tidak bisa kalau tidak berlari menghampiri kami?, kalau kamu jatuh dari tangga bagaimana?", ujar Heechul pada Kibum anak semata wayangnya.

" Hehehehe…, mian appa…karena ini sangat darurat", sahut Kibum

" Darurat apanya?", Tanya Siwon

" Samchon bisa menolongku untuk memeriksa keadaan temanku?", Tanya Kibum padanya

" Memangnya ada apa dengan temanmu?", Tanya Heechul

" Appa masih ingat dengan yang ku ceritakan tadi?", Tanya Kibum

" Cerita yang mana?", Tanya Heechul bingung

" Itu…ceritaku yang tentang anak yang dianiaya oleh appa nya", sahut Kibum yang mulai mengingatkan Heechul pada pembicaraan mereka tadi

" Owh, nde appa masih ingat, memangnya kenapa?"

" Samchon harus menolongnya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku yakin…samchon bisa menolong temanku itu", ujar Kibum yang terus mendesak Siwon untuk menolongnya

" Apa yang harus samchon lakukan, Kibum?", Tanya Siwon

" Sekarang samchon ikut denganku", sahut Kibum dan ia menarik tangan Siwon.

" Hya…, kamu mau ajak kemana samchonmu, Kibum?", seru Heechul dari dalam rumahnya

" Nanti saja kuberitahu, appa…", sahut Kibum dari luar rumah dan masih menarik tangan Siwon kemudian mengajaknya masuk ke dalam Mobilnya.

" Kita mau kemana?", Tanya Siwon

" Kita mau menemui temanku yang sangat membutuhkan bantuan samchon", sahut Kibum dan tancap gas meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

Kibum segera menghubungi Donghae, dan meminta Donghae untuk menunggunya di depan Gang rumahnya.

" Donghae~ah, sekarang kamu tunggu aku di depan Gang mu, aku segera kesana…, nde aku mengajak Samchon bersamaku, kamu jangan khawatir…eoh…nee, kita segera ke rumah Kyuhyun", Tut…Kibum memutuskan pembicaraan mereka di Telepon.

OoO

Klek…

Teukie terdiam, tangannya yang bergetar dan masih memegang foto Jaehee, ia pun segera menyembunyikannya di dalam saku celananya. Saat pintu kamar Jay Chou terbuka, Teukie sangat terkejut karena yang membuka pintu kamar Jay Chou adalah salah satu pelayan yang juga bekerja di rumah itu.

" Tae Woo?", ujar Teukie dan membelalakkan kedua matanya

" Phalli, tuan besar sedang menuju kemari", sahut Tae Woo, dan segera menarik tangan Teukie untuk ke luar dari kamar Jay Chou, kemudian Tae Woo segera mengunci pintu kamar Jay Chou, dan ia pun segera menarik tangan Teukie untuk lari dan bersembunyi di dalam sebuah kamar tamu yang selalu dihuni oleh Hangeng jika ia menginap.

Tae Woo segera menutup pintu kamar tersebut, saat mereka mendengar derap langkah kaki yang merupakan langkah dari kaki Jay Chou yang sedang menuju kamarnya. Disaat terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup, Tae Woo pun membuka pintu kamar tersebut perlahan-lahan, dan saat tidak ada siapapun di sekitar kamar Jay Chou, Tae Woo segera mengajak Teukie untuk segera pergi dari kamar itu.

Teukie cukup terkejut saat ia tahu, bahwa Tae Woo juga memiliki kunci kamar milik Jay Chou. ia menatap lekat Tae Woo yang dengan segera meninggalkan area di luar kamar Jay Chou. mereka berdua segera menuruni anak tangga. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena rasa takut jika mereka ketahuan oleh Jay Chou, mereka kini tiba di lantai dasar, dan Tae Woo yang paham dengan tatapan lekat Teukie kepadanya, Tae Woo pun mengajak Teukie ke Taman belakang, dan dengan kegiatan yang seolah-olah mereka sedang membersihkan sesuatu, Tae Woo pun akhirnya mengatakan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kunci cadangan milik kamar Jay Chou.

" Mian, jika aku tiba-tiba mengagetkanmu tadi", ujar Tae Woo dan mengambil posisi jongkok dengan memegang sebuah gunting rumput.

" Nee, gwencana…tapi jujur padaku, kamu mendapatkan…", pertanyaan Teukie dipotong oleh jawabannya yang membuat Teukie cukup terkejut dengan aksi nekat Tae Woo mendapatkan kunci cadangan itu.

" Kunci ini darimana?"

" Eoh…", sahut Teukie tegas

" Aku sengaja mengambil kunci ini dari laci dimana kamu sering meletakkan semua kunci diruangan ini, dalam laci itu"

" Mwo?, tapi untuk apa?", Tanya Teukie bingung

" Karena, aku sempat berpikir untuk membunuh tuan besar dengan tanganku sendiri, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku saat itu"

" Mwo?, wae?, kenapa kamu bisa berpikir untuk membunuh tuan besar?"

" Karena ia dengan seenaknya mengusir appa ku, disaat aku sedang bekerja. Apa kamu tahu Teukie, apa yang tuan besar lakukan pada appa ku?"

" Chamkanman, apakah maksudmu kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu?", Tanya Teukie yang masih mengingat kejadian dimana appa Tae Woo yang diusir oleh Jay Chou dengan seenaknya menyeret bahkan menendang appa Tae Woo yang sudah sangat tua, bahkan saat itu kepala appa Tae Woo terluka karena terbentur aspal.

" Nde, kamu tahu Teukie…, seandainya saja saat itu tuan muda Kyuhyun tidak mencegah tuan besar dan ia dengan rela menggantikan dirinya untuk disiksa oleh tuan besar, mungkin aku sudah membunuh tuan besar saat itu. Tapi, setiap melihat wajah tuan muda Kyuhyun yang begitu baik pada kita, aku tidak bisa melakukannya Teukie…, aku sangat menyayangi tuan muda Kyuhyun seperti anakku sediri", ujar Tae Woo menjelaskan padanya.

" Tae Woo~ssi, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?", Tanya Teukie padanya

" Tolong apa?, jika ada hubungannya dengan tuan muda, aku akan sangat bersedia untuk membantumu", sahut Tae Woo

" Nde, ini berkaitan dengan tuan muda kita", sahut Teukie

" Apa yang harus kulakukan?", Tanya Tae Woo

Teukie pun kemudian mengatakan sebuah rencana yang tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya kepada Tae Woo.

OoO

Donghae menunggu di depan Gang nya dengan cemas, perasaannya semakin tidak tenang. Sedangkan Siwon pun merasakan hatinya yang semakin tidak karuan, Siwon tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan saat ini.

" Kenapa jika melihat Kibum seperti ini, aku menjadi tidak tenang?, ada apa sebenarnya?, kenapa Kibum merasa aku harus membantu temannya?", batin Siwon dan menatap lekat Kibum

" Mian, samchon…, jika aku membuat samchon cemas. Tetapi, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti samchon…,hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku harus membawa samchon untuk menemui dongsaeng temanku itu" , ujar Kibum sembari menatap Siwon yang menatapnya lekat dengan sejenak, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan fokus ke jalan.

OoO

Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa semakin tidak kuat, ia berusaha memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit, dan ia pun merayap menuju cermin yang berhadapan dengan kasurnya. Kyuhyun pun bersandar pada cermin tersebut, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa setiap kali ia menatap atau bersandar di cermin tersebut, ia seperti berada dalam pelukan eomma yang sangat ia rindukan sejak kecil.

" Eom…ma…, aku…sangat membutuhkanmu…"

OoO

Jaehee meraba cermin dimana anaknya kini bersandar, meskipun hanya dari cermin, tetapi Jaehee mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Air matanya yang selalu berlinang, telah membuat kedua matanya bengkak bahkan kini membuat pandangannya kabur.

" Anakku…eomma disini chagi…, eomma disini bersamamu…", dengan suara yang tersedu-sedu ia membelai kepala Kyuhyun dari balik cermin yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

OoO

Jay Chou yang masih merasa kesal pada Kyuhyun, ia pun menerima sebuah pesan yang mengharuskan ia pergi saat ini. Jay Chou membuka dan membaca isi pesan tersebut.

" Tuan…hari ini Anda memiliki jadwal penerbangan untuk bertemu Klien Anda di Malaysia"

" Kenapa aku bisa lupa pada Klien yang satu itu, sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap sekarang…", Jay Chou segera beranjak dari kasurnya yang mewah itu, kemudian ia pun segera pergi ke luar dari kamarnya, namun sebelum ia pergi, Jay Chou seperti biasa mengunjungi Jaehee di dalam ruangannya. Saat Jay Chou melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lorong tersebut, Jay Chou merasa ada yang aneh pada wangi di lorong tersebut.

" Seperti wangi parfum…tetapi…ah, tidak mungkin ada yang tahu bahwa ada lorong rahasia disini, mungkin ini hanya pikiranku saja", Jay Chou membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tersebut. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruangan Jaehee.

Jay Chou yang selalu memegang kunci ruangan Jaehee, ia pun membuka pintu tersebut, lalu masuk dan ia menghampiri Jaehee yang menangis tersedu-sedu dan membelai kepala Kyuhyun dari cermin yang menghalanginya. Senyum sinis terukir dibibir Jay Chou.

" Aku selalu puas jika melihatmu juga anakmu menderita di tanganku seperti ini, HAHAHAHAHA",

Jaehee berbalik dan menoleh pada Jay Chou, dengan tenaganya yang lemah, Jaehee bangkit dan ia berlari menuju Jay Chou, saat Jaehee hendak memukul Jay Chou dengan kedua tangannya, Jay Chou segera menangkap tangan Jaehee.

" KAMU MANUSIA BENGIS!, KAMU JAHAT!, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN TANGANKU!" , ancam Jaehee

" AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TAKUT DENGAN ANCAMANMU…, AKU AKAN SEMAKIN MEMBUAT ANAK SEMATA WAYANGMU ITU MENDERITA…!, CAM KAN ITU SHIN JAEHEE!, CUIH…", sahut Jay Chou dan meludahi wajah Jaehee, hingga Jaehee memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian Jay Chou melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jaehee.

" HAHAHAHAHA", tawa Jay Chou yang pecah membuat hati Jaehee semakin terluka. Jaehee terduduk lemas, dan tangisnya pun kembali pecah dalam ruangan kedap suara tersebut.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!",

OoO

Nafas Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal dan ia memegang bagian perutnya, pandangannya kini semakin kabur, kemudian ia pun rebah dilantai kamarnya.

" Tuan muda….", seru Teukie saat membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan menemukan Kyuhyun pingsan ditempat.

Teukie pun segera berlari, dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Dengan sigap Teukie segera menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di atas kasur.

" Tuan muda bertahanlah…", ujar Teukie cemas

OoO

" Kenapa Kibum lama sekali?", gerutu Donghae yang mulai kesal karena menunggu cukup lama.

Tin..Tin…

Donghae menoleh dan menatap Kibum yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam Mobil.

" Kajja", ujar Kibum padanya

Donghae manyun sesaat lalu masuk ke dalam Mobil, dan Donghae duduk di kursi belakang.

" Mian lama, tadi di jalan sedikit macet", ujar Kibum menjelaskan

" Nee, gwencana", sahut Donghae

" Annyeong ajussi", sapa Donghae sopan pada Siwon

" Annyeong…", sahut Siwon yang juga ramah padanya

" Mian ajussi, kami berdua mengajak ajussi untuk menemui dongsaengku", ujar Donghae

" Gwencana…, tapi dongsaengmu ada dimana?", Tanya Siwon bingung

" Sebenarnya bukan dongsaeng kandung, ajussi. Hanya saja, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku sendiri", sahut Donghae menjelaskan

" Owh…"

" Donghae~ah, sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu", ujar Kibum yang meminta maaf atas tindakannya pada Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

" Mian untuk apa?", Tanya Donghae bingung

" Karena, sebelum aku tahu bahwa Kyuhyun itu adalah dongsaengmu, aku sempat mengerjainya bersama beberapa anak buahku untuk memberi pelajaran padanya"

" MWORAGO?!", sahut Donghae

" Mian Donghae~ah…, tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengerjainya saat salah satu anak buahku membuka paksa pakaiannya, banyak sekali memar di tubuhnya, bahkan yang membuatku bingung dengan reaksinya yang meminta kami untuk membunuhnya, saat itu aku sangat marah padanya, kenapa ia meminta kami untuk membunuhnya", sahut Kibum menjelaskan semuanya pada Donghae

" Memar?", Tanya Siwon bingung

" Ternyata ia menyembunyikannya dariku…, aku selalu memintanya untuk jujur, walaupun aku tahu baba nya selalu kejam padanya dengan menyiksanya terus menerus, tetapi Kyuhyun selalu berusaha berbohong padaku. Aku tidak bisa diam kali ini Kibum, aku harus membalas perbuatan baba nya itu!", ujar Donghae dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sorot mata kemarahan tampak jelas dari kedua matanya.

" Bagaimana bisa, ada seorang appa yang tega menyiksa anaknya terus menerus seperti itu?, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kenapa tidak dilaporkan pada pihak ke Polisian saja?", Tanya Siwon

" Saya sempat ingin melaporkannya ajussi, tetapi Kyuhyun selalu mencegahku…, ia selalu mengatakan ia sangat menyayangi baba nya, walaupun harus siksaan itu yang selalu ia dapatkan dari baba nya"

" Tetapi perbuatannya sangat melampaui batas. Sebaiknya kalian harus mengambil tindakan", saran Siwon

" Saya masih mencari waktu yang tepat untuk melaporkannya, ajussi. Karena saya masih menghormati keinginan Kyuhyun", sahut Donghae

" Huft…, samchon ingin sekali menjebloskan orang seperti itu ke penjara. Tapi, samchon tidak memiliki wewenang itu", ujar Siwon

" Ajussi…", ujar Donghae padanya

" Yee, waeyo Donghae~ah?", Tanya Siwon

" Mm…wajah ajussi cukup mirip dengan Kyuhyun", ujar Donghae yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Kibum

" Wah, ternyata kita memiliki pikiran yang sama Donghae. Aku juga mengatakan seperti itu tadi pada samchonku ini", sahut Kibum sembari menyetir

" Jincha?, kenapa kalian berdua bisa berpikir seperti itu?", Tanya Siwon dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

" Molla…tapi benar-benar cukup mirip", tambah Donghae yang sangat yakin.

" Benarkah aku begitu mirip pada anak yang disebutkan Kibum dan Donghae?, atau jangan-jangan….", Siwon berpikir dan sesekali menatap wajah Kibum juga Donghae dari kaca spion

" Ah…tidak mungkin…, mungkin ini hanya pikiranku saja", batin Siwon

OoO

Jay Chou meminta pada Sopir pribadinya untuk memasukkan kembali Koper miliknya ke dalam Bagasi Mobil.

" Masukkan lagi Koper itu, dan antarkan segera aku ke Bandara Incheon", perintah Jay Chou

" Yee", sahut Sopir itu, dan ia memasukkan Koper Jay Chou ke dalam Bagasi Mobil. Kemudian Sopir itu pun mengantar Jay Chou ketujuan yang ia perintahkan. Setelah Jay Chou pergi, Tae Woo pun menjalankan aksinya.

OoO

Disaat perjalanan menuju rumah Kyuhyun, Donghae pun segera menghubungi Teukie.

" Appa, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

" Kyuhyun pingsan, dan demamnya cukup tinggi"

" Mwo?, appa…aku membawa seorang Dokter untuk memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun, tapi…apakah baba Kyuhyun ada di rumah?"

" Tuan besar baru saja berangkat ke luar Negeri, nee…appa menunggumu, dan Kyuhyun juga sangat membutuhkan Dokter saat ini"

" Nee appa, aku bersama Dokter itu akan segera tiba disana"

" Eoh…, appa tunggu"

" Yee", sahut Donghae dan kemudian memutus pembicaraan mereka.

" Bagaimana?, apa appa nya Kyuhyun ada di rumah?", Tanya Kibum

" Baba nya baru saja pergi, sangat kebetulan sekali, jadi kita bisa dengan mudah membantu Kyuhyun", sahut Donghae

" Syukurlah", sahut Kibum

OoO

Beijing~

Disebuah Taman yang luas, Hangeng duduk menyendiri sembari ia memandangi sebuah ayunan tua yang selalu digunakan oleh anak semata wayangnya, yang ia pikir telah meninggal.

" Jaehee…, baba sangat merindukanmu sayang…, baba merasa sangat menyesal karena telah memaksamu menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak kamu cintai. Baba terlalu egois karena telah membuat laki-laki yang kamu cintai tewas karena perbuatan baba. Jika waktu dapat diputar kembali, baba akan merelakanmu menikah dengan laki-laki yang kamu cintai, Jaehee", Hangeng berbicara seorang diri dan memandangi ayunan tua tersebut. Sebening air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang terlihat keriput itu.

Drt…Drt…

Hangeng segera meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja disisi kanan cangkir yang berisi Teh Ginseng. Dengan kacamata yang selalu ia gunakan, Hangeng pun membaca isi pesan yang membuatnya sangat terkejut bahkan ia segera bangkit dari kursinya.

" ANAK ANDA MASIH HIDUP…, TUAN BESAR JAY CHOU SENGAJA MENGURUNGNYA DI SEBUAH LORONG GELAP, DAN SELAMA INI TUAN MUDA KYUHYUN SELALU MENDAPAT SIKSA DARI TUAN BESAR JAY CHOU" .

" Ja..Jaehee masih hidup?, cucuku disiksa Jay Chou?", Hangeng merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan saja ia baca, namun saat pesan ke-dua masuk, Hangeng pun kemudian memutuskan untuk segera ke Seoul.

" KAMI MOHON ANDA SEGERA KEMARI, DAN KAMI MOHON ANDA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKAN KEDATANGAN ANDA PADA TUAN JAY CHOU" .

" Sudah ku duga, jadi selama ini Jay Chou telah berbohong padaku?, Kamu akan menerima akibatnya Jay Chou, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang!", Hangeng menggenggam kuat ponselnya, dan pandangannya menerawang ke depan yang menyiratkan dendam yang harus ia balaskan pada Jay Chou.

OoO

Teukie yang berdiri di depan rumah Kyuhyun, ia mondar-mandir tidak karuan. Teukie sengaja meminta bantuan pada para penjaga agar mereka tidak mencegah Donghae yang membawa Dokter untuk memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun, dan semua yang bekerja di rumah itu sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap kasar Jay Chou pada Kyuhyun, hingga mereka semua bekerja sama, agar kali ini Kyuhyun memperoleh pengobatan tanpa sepengetahuan Jay Chou. Teukie cukup senang karena Donghae datang bersama seorang Dokter.

" Appa…", Donghae yang ke luar dari Mobil segera menghampiri Teukie

" Dimana Dokternya?", Tanya Teukie

" Annyeong…, saya Dokter yang akan memeriksa kondisi majikan Anda", ujar Siwon sopan pada Teukie.

" Nee, Dokter…, sebaiknya kita segera menemui majikan saya", ujar Teukie yang mengajak Siwon, Kibum dan juga anaknya untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

" Eoh", sahut Siwon.

Teukie pun mengajak mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun, dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Sesekali Teukie menatap wajah Siwon, karena ia merasa seperti pernah melihat Siwon. Meskipun Siwon merasa Teukie memperhatikannya, tetapi Siwon bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak tahu.

" Ini kamar majikan saya", ujar Teukie yang kemudian membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan. Saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, Siwon memegang dadanya, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, apa yang ia rasakan bercampur aduk, ada sebuah rasa bahagia, sedih dan juga haru. Siwon tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal seperti itu, karena ia baru saja menginjak kamar yang dihuni oleh Kyuhyun anak kandungnya sendiri.

OoO

Jaehee yang melihat kedatangan Siwon saat memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, Jaehee mengenali wajah Siwon, walaupun Siwon belum mencukur janggut dan kumisnya, namun Jaehee yakin bahwa yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun saat ini adalah Siwon, namja yang ia cintai.

" Siwon op…pa…, benarkah ini kamu?", Jaehee berbicara seorang diri dalam ruang kedap suara tersebut. Namun Siwon, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tetapi seakan-akan Siwon dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jaehee barusan, hingga Siwon pun menoleh kearah cermin yang berhadapan dengan kasur Kyuhyun, kemudian ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri.

OoO

Siwon duduk ditepi kasur Kyuhyun, dan Siwon pun memeriksa denyut nadi Kyuhyun yang lemah. Saat Siwon menatap peluh keringat Kyuhyun yang mengalir dari keningnya, Siwon pun menyeka keringat Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Siwon menyentuh wajah anak kandung yang hingga saat ini, ia pun tidak mengenalinya.

Teukie menatap lekat wajah Siwon yang juga menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun. Ada sebuah kerinduan mendalam saat Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat. Bahkan, tanpa ia sadar air mata mengalir begitu saja, dan jatuh membasahi pipinya, Siwon segera menyeka air mata saat ia mulai menyadarinya.

" Kenapa, aku menangis seperti ini?", batin Siwon

Teukie sengaja mengeluarkan foto keluarga milik nyonya besarnya, dan ia menatap wajah Siwon dalam foto tersebut, lalu sesekali ia kembali menatap Siwon.

" Waeyo appa?", Tanya Donghae yang merasa aneh pada tatapan Teukie pada Siwon.

" Gwencana…, Donghae~ah…, appa boleh pinjam bolpoint mu?", sahut Teukie padanya

" Chamkanman…", Donghae pun mengeluarkan sebuah bolpoint yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, karena bolpoint itu merupakan hadiah ulang tahun Donghae dari Kyuhyun.

" Ini appa", ujar Donghae dan memberikan bolpoint tersebut. Teukie segera meraihnya, dan ia sangat penasaran apakah wajah yang ada di foto tersebut adalah appa kandung Kyuhyun yang ia temui saat ini?.

Saat Teukie hendak menggambar kumis di foto Siwon, Kibum yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping Donghae, Kibum sangat terkejut saat ia melihat wajah samchonnya bersama dengan seorang yeoja di dalam foto yang dipegang oleh Teukie.

" Bukankah itu foto Siwon samchon?", celetuk Kibum yang membuat Teukie segera menatapnya, begitu juga Siwon yang terkejut karena namanya disebut oleh Kibum.

" Cheongmal?", Tanya Teukie

" Waeyo, Kibum~ah?", Tanya Siwon yang segera berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

" Apakah ini benar Anda?", Tanya Teukie yang memberikan foto tersebut pada Siwon.

Siwon membelalakkan kedua matanya, dan ia segera meraih foto tersebut dari tangan Teukie, Siwon meraba wajah Jaehee yang sangat ia cintai.

" Dari mana Anda menemukan foto ini?", Tanya Siwon padanya

" Apa benar di foto ini Anda?", Tanya Teukie meyakinkan pertanyaannya.

" Nde, ini adalah aku…, tetapi Anda belum menjawab pertanyaanku, darimana Anda menemukan foto ini?", Tanya Siwon padanya.

" Jika memang benar ini Anda, berarti Anda memiliki hubungan darah dengan tuan muda kami", sahut Teukie

" Mwo?, maksud Anda apa?" Tanya Siwon bingung

" Appa…, apakah Siwon ajussi itu…?", pertanyaan Donghae diputus oleh jawaban Teukie

" Anda adalah appa kandung dari majikan saya, karena nyonya besar yang mengatakannya pada saya", sahut Teukie

" Ja…Jaehee?, apakah Jaehee masih hidup?, dimana Jaehee?, katakan padaku", ujar Siwon dan mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Teukie

" Nde, tapi mian…, saya belum bisa memberitahukan dimana keberadaan nyonya besar saya", sahut Teukie

" Wae?, kenapa Anda tidak mengatakan pada saya dimana keberadaan Jaehee. Aku sangat ingin menemuinya, dan banyak sekali yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya", ujar Siwon dan masih mendesak Teukie untuk memberitahukan keberadaan nyonya besarnya.

" Mian…, tapi, jika sudah tiba saat itu, saya akan membawa nyonya besar pada Anda, dan tuan muda Kyuhyun", sahut Teukie tetap pada pendiriannya, karena bukannya Teukie tidak ingin memberitahu pada Siwon, melainkan saat ini Teukie sedang bekerja sama dengan Tae Woo untuk membebaskan Jaehee.

Siwon menghela nafas kecewanya, meskipun demikian Siwon merasa sangat bahagia, karena selama 17 tahun lamanya, ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali dengan wanita dan anak kandungnya, namun kebahagiaan kini berpihak padanya.

Siwon kembali menoleh dan menatap putra kandungnya yang kini terbaring lemah. Siwon kembali duduk di tepi kasur Kyuhyun, lalu ia pun menggenggam erat tangannya.

" Appa disini anakku…, appa tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi", ujar Siwon berbicara pada Kyuhyun yang belum sadar.

" Hatiku berkata benar Donghae…, aku yakin Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan dengan Siwon samchon, karena hatiku selalu berkata seperti itu saat Kyuhyun terlintas dipikiranku", ujar Kibum pada Donghae. Mereka bertiga menatap haru juga bahagia pada Siwon. Yang begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun.

" Aku sangat bahagia Kibum, akhirnya…Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah lagi mengalami penyiksaan dari baba tirinya, yang aku pikir baba nya itu adalah appa kandung Kyuhyun", sahut Donghae

" Kita masih belum bisa tenang, anakku…, karena tuan besar Jay Chou belum mendapatkan ganjarannya".

Siwon terperanjat saat mendengar nama seseorang yang selama ini ia cari-cari untuk membalas dendam lamanya.

" Jay Chou?, jadi selama ini anakku disiksa olehnya?", Tanya Siwon

" Nde, tetapi Anda tenang saja…, tidak akan lama lagi tuan besar kami akan mendapatkan ganjarannya", sahut Teukie

" Maksud appa?", Tanya Donghae

" Ini adalah urusan appa bersama para pekerja di rumah ini, kalian semua tenang saja, dan serahkan masalah ini pada kami"

" Tapi, aku harus membantu Anda…, aku tidak mungkin tinggal diam menghadapi orang selicik dirinya. Ia sangat berbahaya…", ujar Siwon dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

" Anda hanya cukup membantu kami dengan cara merawat tuan muda Kyuhyun", sahut Teukie

" Tapi…", Siwon ingin menolak, namun Kibum menyambung pembicaraan mereka

" Ajussi benar samchon…, untuk saat ini kehadiran samchon lebih dibutuhkan Kyuhyun", ujar Kibum

" Lagipula, tuan besar kami saat ini sedang bepergian ke luar Negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Jadi, kami semua akan membantu Anda agar Anda dapat merawat majikan kami tanpa sepengetahuannya", tambah Teukie

" Jika aku berada disini, bagaimana dengan haraboji anakku?, ia pasti masih menaruh dendam padaku. Bagaimana bisa, aku leluasa untuk merawat anakku sendiri?", Tanya Siwon

" Dendam?", Tanya mereka semua terkejut.

" Nde…, dendam keluarga yang terjadi sejak dulu", sahut Siwon

" Dendam apa samchon?", Tanya Kibum penasaran.

Siwon hanya diam saat menatap Kibum juga yang lainnya, karena menurutnya dendam keluarga ini hanya sebuah rahasia yang tidak ingin ia sampaikan pada orang lain, dan rahasia dendam ini hanya Hangeng, Jaehee, Jay Chou juga Heechul yang mengetahuinya.

" Mian, samchon tidak bisa mengatakannya", sahut Siwon

" Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya dan pekerja yang lain akan membantu Anda agar tidak ketahuan oleh tuan Jay Chou maupun haraboji tuan muda Kyuhyun", ujar Teukie meyakinkannya.

OoO

Jay Chou kini tiba di Bandara Incheon, ia segera ke luar dari Mobil dan menuju ke dalam area Bandara, sedangkan Sopir pribadinya menatap Jay Chou yang berjalan tanpa menunggu Koper yang sudah ia ke luarkan dari dalam Bagasi, kemudian ia menyusul Jay Chou membawa Kopernya, setelah ia menutup pintu Bagasi Mobil.

OoO

" Eom…ma…", Kyuhyun mengigau dan selalu memanggil Jaehee.

Siwon yang telah meminta Teukie untuk meracik daun-daunan sebagai obat dalam yang diderita Kyuhyun dari luka memarnya. Kini di dalam kamar yang dihuni oleh Kyuhyun, hanya ada Siwon yang menjaganya. Sedangkan Kibum dan Donghae membantu Teukie di dapur.

" Anakku…, appa ada disini bersamamu…, appa tahu kamu sangat merindukan eomma mu sama seperti appa yang juga sangat merindukannya. Tetapi, untuk sementara ini kita harus bersabar, dan appa akan berusaha agar tidak meninggalkanmu lagi", Siwon berbicara seorang diri pada Kyuhyun, kemudian Ia mengecup kening Kyuhyun hangat.

OoO

" Aku ada dimana?, ini tempat apa?, siapa mereka?", aku bingung dengan apa yang ku alami ini, apakah ini mimpi atau nyata, karena tempat ini begitu asing bagiku.

" Bobo…..sebaiknya bobo habisi saja nyawanya….dia tidak berhak hidup bobo, karena dia yang telah menculik jaehee"

" Baba?", aku bingung apa yang baba ku lakukan bersama kakek pada dua orang itu.

" Jangan dengarkan dia baba…koko jay bohong….itu tidak benar"

" Wanita itu siapa?, kenapa kakek dan baba begitu jahat padanya?"

" HAH…..KAMU PIKIR BABA AKAN PERCAYA PADAMU…kalian…..habisi dia"

" Kakek?, kenapa kakek ingin membunuh orang itu?", aku segera berlari kearah baba juga kakek, namun sepertinya mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Kakek menyuruh orang untuk menghabisi nyawa laki-laki itu. Aku melihat kakek menarik tangan wanita itu dan membawanya ke luar dari rumah itu bersama dengan baba.

"Lepaskan baba….lepaskan tanganku…." Aku melihat wanita itu berusaha berontak, namun genggaman tangan kakek terlalu kuat, dan kakek memaksa wanita itu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

" Apakah wanita itu adalah eomma ku?", aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu, tetapi jika melihat kakek yang begitu keras padanya, aku menjadi yakin bahwa ia adalah benar-benar eomma ku.

"Baba..aku mohon lepaskan aku…aku mencintai siwon oppa…..ku mohon" pinta wanita itu memohon pada kakek

" Beraninya kamu mencintai dia yang telah menculikmu…dan kamu tahu, dia anak dari musuh baba" kakek begitu keras membentaknya, hingga wanita itu berteriak keras pada kakek.

" Kenapa kakek sangat keterlaluan pada eomma?, kenapa kakek memaksa eomma seperti itu?", aku berteriak pada kakek yang sama sekali tidak mendengar suaraku.

" Baba yang jahat…baba yang telah membunuh orang tuanya….baba jahat…." Teriak eomma. Air mataku mengalir saat aku melihat wanita itu menangis karena sikap kakek dan baba. Aku semakin terkejut karena tidak berapa lama kemudian, eomma berteriak saat rumah itu terbakar.

" ANDWE….ANDWE…JANGAN BAKAR RUMAH ITU….ANDWEEEEEEEE….OPPAAAAAAAAAAA",

" Oppa?, apa jangan-jangan orang di dalam rumah itu adalah appa ku?"

"OPPAAAAAAA….SIWON OPPAAAAAAAAA…..KAJIMA…..OPPAAA…", tangis eomma pecah, aku terduduk lemas saat menyaksikan kejadian ini.

OoO


End file.
